


It's Not an Obsession, Except When It Is

by wraithkeeper



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fantasy, Masturbation, Multi, Pre-Canon, Pre-Threesome, Stalking, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithkeeper/pseuds/wraithkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have an unhealthy obsession with the fed whose job it is to put you in jail."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not an Obsession, Except When It Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> Pre-series and pre-OT3. Written for elrhiarhodan's Five Acts kissing prompt.

Peter must be a great kisser.

That’s what Neal decides, watching Elizabeth sag against Peter’s chest as he captures her lips with his. There’s no other reason why Neal can comprehend a beautiful woman like her being married to a socially awkward, workaholic fed. She looks like she would fit in better on the arm of a suave, charming young man. Part of Neal wishes that he had met her before she was married to Peter. As it is, he has to settle for watching from across the street as they share a kiss after dinner.

Mozzie thinks it’s weird that Neal’s “stalking the suit.” Apparently, hacking his employee files and breaking into his house had been okay, but following the FBI agent on a date with his wife was treading into creepy territory. Neal had insisted that it was just to know Peter’s weaknesses, but Mozzie had merely rolled his eyes and told Neal to have fun on his date.

They had taken a table out on the restaurant’s patio, which had made Neal’s job easy. He sat inside the comfort of his car (possession was nine tenths of the law, after all) and watched as the couple enjoyed their date night. Neal could read lips well enough to understand the basics of their conversation, but it wasn’t until they stood to leave that he began to really found himself interested. He wouldn’t have guessed Peter for someone fond of public affection, but this kiss was changing his mind about that assumption. Elizabeth presses against Peter’s body like even the clothing separating them is too much distance, and Peter seems to share her sentiments. Neal’s breath hitches and his lungs refuse to work until Peter and Elizabeth step apart to leave the little patio.

“So, how was the date?” Mozzie inquires when Neal returns to his apartment.

“Great,” Neal says with a grin, before rushing to cover up his momentary slip, “it was very informative.”

“Sure,” Mozzie says knowingly, grabbing his coat and getting up from Neal’s couch. Apparently he wasn’t there to visit Neal, but rather because Neal’s apartment has the working thermostat and wine collection that Mozzie’s storage unit lacks. Mozzie pauses to consider Neal before he leaves, finally coming to some conclusion and shaking his head as if it’s a lost cause.

“You have an unhealthy obsession with the fed whose job it is to put you in jail.”

“I don’t have an obsession,” Neal tells Mozzie, “besides, there’s no way he’ll ever catch me.”

“Whatever,” Mozzie shrugs, unconvinced, and ducks out the front door.

“I’m not obsessed,” Neal says petulantly to the closed door.

With Mozzie gone and nothing better to do, Neal goes to his bedroom, stripping down and collapsing on the empty bed. His hand wanders to his cock while his mind wanders to Elizabeth’s lips. He pictures them right after she’d pulled away from Peter. Neal’s imagination fills in all the details that he couldn’t discern through the binoculars, and he begins jerking off to the thought of Elizabeth’s flushed red lips still wet from Peter’s tongue. He thinks of her kissing him instead of Peter. She would be insistent; he’s sure of that. She’s strong-minded and not afraid to ask for what she wants, he tells himself. He can nearly feel her hands gripping his collar and dragging him closer, her lips bruising his, her teeth clashing against his in her desperate need for more. He imagines his tongue teasing against her lips for entry. Her body would be flush with his, just as she had leaned into Peter when they’d kissed. She would reach a hand around to the back of his neck to pull him in as their kiss deepens, and her hand is soft and delicate, a contrast to harshness of their kiss.

Peter’s hand would be rougher, if it were him gripping the back of Neal’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He would have the same intensity as Elizabeth, though. The same intensity that he also throws into his work, except now it would be focused on getting Neal’s body to melt against his like Elizabeth’s had. And Neal would. He wouldn’t even try to resist, because he knows that even if he does, Peter will chase him. It’s the one time that Neal would allow Peter to catch him, just so he could be pressed against a wall and ravaged by Peter’s mouth.

Neal quickens the pace of his strokes, his hand moving roughly on his cock. He needs this now. The thought of Peter shoving him against a wall and biting his lower lip is almost too much for Neal. All he needs is the thought of Peter’s mouth sucking and nibbling along Neal’s jaw, his throat, his collar bone. Neal comes with a cry, the feel of Peter’s lips on his being ripped away with the name that escapes unbidden into the empty room.

Neal sags back into the mattress as he struggles to get his breathing under control. It takes a few minutes for Neal’s breathing to even out, and even longer for his mind to regain some semblance of functionality. When it finally does, his first thought is the same defiant statement that Mozzie never believes: “I’m not obsessed.”

Peter is a passing phase. He won’t even be around for long, just like all the other agents who have chased Neal. After a while Peter’s superiors will admit defeat and reassign him to a different case to give someone else a try at catching the elusive Neal Caffrey. He bets that five years from now he won’t even remember what Peter and Elizabeth look like when they’re kissing. It’s not like it’s a sight he will be seeing often; the thought is about as unlikely as Peter ever getting enough evidence to catch Neal.

Neal is merely being observant and diligent in his research of the agent on his case. He isn’t obsessed, or infatuated, or any other of the ridiculous words Mozzie has used. A little stalking and some harmless fantasies do not equal obsession. That’s just ridiculous.

And if, when Neal comes, it’s Peter’s name on his lips, he certainly will never tell Mozzie.


End file.
